Do You Love Me?
by InfinityLovexox
Summary: AU - Korra and her brother, Howl, just moved and started a new high school. Who will Korra fall for? Iroh? Mako? Follow along on the crazy adventure of Korra's love life. (Modern Story. No bending.)
1. Chapter 1 - The First Day

**I do not own The Legend of Korra AT ALL.**

* * *

_Chapter One - The First Day_

**Korra P.O.V**

I woke up, hearing my alarm clock and sighed, rolling over on my stomach. I slammed my hand down on the alarm and groaned. Today was the first day at my new school.

"Korra! Come on! We have to be at school in 15 minutes!" Howl, my brother, shouted from downstairs.

"Ugggghhhhhhh..." I groaned as I got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror and grabbed the brush on the side of the sink. I brushed through my hair and put my hair up in a ponytail. I turned and walked back into my bedroom, I put on a cream dress with black ruffles and a black sweater with studded shoulders.** (if you go on my profile, there is a picture of the outfit on there.)** I walked downstairs and towards the mudroom, where my shoes and backpack were. I sat down on the bench and started to put on my short black heeled boots.

Howl walked into the room and leaned against the doorway. "You need a jacket." He said.

"I have one." I said, standing up and slinging my floral print backpack over my shoulder.

"Korra, you need an _actual _jacket. Mom would kill me if I let you go outside like that." He said, sighing.

"She'll never know." I said as I walked out the door and into the cold. I shivered and ran towards Howl's car, Howl trailing right behind me. He locked the car before my hand could reach the handle.

"Open the car you ass!" I yelled.

He was laughing as he pressed the unlock button. He jogged over to the drivers side of the car and hopped in, seconds after I had done so.

"I told you to put on a jacket." He said as he started the car and backed out of the driveway and drove towards the school.

I rested my head against the car window and looked at the school parking lot. It was full of teenagers laughing. There were the jocks, the cheerleaders, etc. But one person caught my eye. He had semi-long hair and was wearing a black v-neck, along with brand-new looking red skinny jeans.**(profile!)** He looked cute, but definitely trouble. Howl pulled into a parking space and I got out, rolling my eyes as everyone turned their heads to watch me. I turned towards the school and lightly jogged towards the door. I yanked the door open.

"My god it's fucking cold out!" I said to myself, a little too loud I decided because everyone turned their heads and stared at me. "Shit.." I said under my breath. I started to walk around the school, trying to find the main office.

"Are you new here? You look a little lost." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around to face the stranger behind me. He was wearing a burgundy-colored striped shirt and denim skinny jeans with black Vans** (prooooooooofffiiiiillllllleee)**. He had black hair and crystal green eyes.

I held back a smile. "Uhm.. Kind of. Can you show me the way to the main office? I need to pick up my schedule."

"Sure! My name is Bolin by the way." He said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Korra." I replied.

He led me to the main office and waited for me to get my schedule. "Can I see your schedule?" He asked me.

I nodded and handed him my schedule. "Can you show me where some of my classes are? If it's not too much trouble?" I asked.

"It's no trouble at all!" He smiled. He showed me to all of my classes in less than 20 minutes, and then the bell rang.

"I'll see you at lunch, alright? Come sit with me and my brother." He said.

I nodded and headed to my first class.

_~~~~~TIME SKIP TO LUNCH~~~~~_

I looked around the cafeteria for Bolin. _God, there are so many people around here. How am I going to find him?!_

"Korra!" I heard a voice shout. I looked in the direction of the voice and saw Bolin. I walked over and sat down at the table with him. Everyone at the table was quiet. I glanced at everyone, my eyes catching on the boy in the black v-neck. _I saw him in the parking lot._ I thought.

"Korra, this is Mako, my brother." He gestured towards the amber-eyed boy. "And this is Asami. And Tahno." He used his hands to point at Asami, the raven-haired girl with jade eyes, and Tahno, the grey eyed, full-of-himself looking guy.

"Nice to meet everyone." I said quietly.

"You too!" Asami said cheerfully. "Tahno and I are going to the mall after school, want to join us?"

"Sure, thanks." I smiled. I glanced at Mako again and bit my bottom lip. Mako stared back at me.

"So! How's your first day going, Korra? We don't usually get newcomers in the middle of the year." Bolin interrupted the silence.

"It's going... Okay, I guess. And my dad got a better job offer, so we moved here." I said. I glanced back towards Mako, seconds before the bell rang. I let a sigh of relief.

**Mako P.O.V**

_~~~~~In The Morning~~~~~_

I was talking with the basketball players when I saw an unfamiliar black Ford F-150 pulling into the school parking lot. I squinted to see who was in the car. _A girl. A pretty girl._ I thought.

Questions started popping through my mind. _Is she new here? Would she be into me?_

I watched her get out of the car and walk towards the school. I felt like a creep, but I had say, she was _hot._ I went back to talking to my friends, but that girl was still on my mind. _This is going to be a long day..._ I thought.

_~~~~~Luuunnnnccchhhhhhh~~~~~_

Bolin turned around and looked around the cafeteria. "Korra!" He shouted. _Who is he calling over here?_ I asked myself.

The girl I had seen in the parking lot had come over and sat down. I stared at her, slightly confused. She glanced at me and I looked away quickly.

"Korra, this is Mako, my brother." Bolin used his hands to gesture towards me. I looked back at Korra. "And this is Asami. And Tahno." Bolin said.

"Nice to meet everyone." She said so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

"You too!" Asami said a little to excitedly. "Tahno and I are going to the mall after school, want to join us?"

I looked at Korra again. "Sure, thanks." She said, smiling at Asami, then looked over at me, and I didn't look away. I continued staring.

"So! How's your first day going, Korra? We don't usually get newcomers in the middle of the year." Bolin said, interrupting the silence.

"It's going... Okay, I guess. And my dad got a better job offer, so we moved here." Korra said. She looked back towards me, seconds before the bell rang for 6th period.

**Korra P.O.V**

_~~~~~After School~~~~~_

I walked out of the school, backpack now full of textbooks and looked around the parking lot for Howl. He was sitting in the car, waiting for me. I walked over to the driver side of the car and tapped on his windows. He rolled the window down.

"I'm going to the mall today with some new friends. I'll get a ride home, just tell mom and dad that I'll be home around 5." I said.

"Sure thing. See you later. And be safe!" Howl replied.

"I promise I'll be safe." I nodded.

Howl started the car and pulled out of the school parking lot. I waited for Asami and Tahno to show up.

"Korra! Over here!" Asami shouted. I looked for Asami. She was standing next to a red Corvette. My eyes widened as I walked over there.

"That's _your_ car?" I asked.

"Yeah. Well, kind of. My dad bought it for me." Asami replied. "Come on, lets go."

I got in the car. Tahno was in the car already and we drove to the mall.

_~~~~~At The Mall~~~~~_

"Korra, you should totally buy this." Tahno said, holding a dress up to me.

"You could wear that to my party tomorrow night. You'll look so good in it. Go try it on!" Asami demanded.

"Party? They aren't really my thing though..." I said.

"I'll buy the dress for you. Go try it on. Now." Asami said.

I sighed. "Alright, alright." I said as I walked into the dressing room with the dress in my hands.

_~~15 minutes later~~_

After I had tried the dress on, Asami bought it for me. I pulled my phone out of my purse to check to see if I had any messages. One text from Howl. I opened the text and read it.

**From: Howl**

**It's movie night, remember? When are you going to be home? I'm ready to watch some Finding Nemo!**

I laughed at Howl's text and smiled, typing out a reply.

**To: Howl**

**I'll be home in 20. Don't start without me!**

"Alright, you ready to go Korra?" Asami asked.

"After that long shopping trip, yes." I replied.

We all walked outside and got into Asami's car.

"Were do you live, Korra?" Asami asked as she started the car.

"9143 Red Orchard Road." I told her.

"On our way." She said as she pulled onto the road.

_~~~~~At home~~~~~_

"Mom! Dad! Howl! I'm home!" I shouted as I walked in the door and put my bag down and took off my shoes.

"We're in here!" I heard my mother shout.

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, getting comfy as my parents started the movie. I rested my head on the side of the couch, and apparently, I fell asleep because I woke up and the movie was over and my dad was picking me up in his arms and bringing me up to my bedroom. He places me down on my bed and tucks me in, saying goodnight and shutting of the lights as he left my room. I fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**Soooo... That's the end of this chapter. Also, the way I'm doing this is the readers get to choose who Korra ends up with.**

**You can vote for ANYONE AT ALL.**

**Example:**

**Bolin**

**Mako**

**Iroh(Will introduce next chapter)**

**Asami**

**Tahno**

**_RULES:_  
**

**1. You can only vote for one person.**

**2. Don't leave a review saying "I just don't want her to end up with Bolin" or something along those lines.**

**3. Your vote will only count if you review for the newest chapter.**

* * *

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please vote! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2 - New Job

**Back again! Sorry it took so long!**

* * *

_Chapter Two - New Job_

**Korra P.O.V**

I woke up from the sun shining on my face. I covered my eyes and rolled over, groaning as I did so. I laid on my stomach for a few minutes before the sweet smell of bacon filled my nostrils. I jumped up and ran downstairs, into the kitchen.

"Where is the bacon?!" I said, my voice close to a shout.

My father laughed, flipping some of the bacon he was cooking. "Korra, it'll be done in a few minutes."

I sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. My stomach growled.

"Daaaaad! How much longer?" I pouted, crossing my arms.

I heard him laugh. He brought out a plate of bacon and set it on the table. "It's done," he said.

I stuffed my face with bacon, eating as quick as I possibly could. My father sat down next to me and started to slowly eat the bacon.

"So Korra, how was your first day of school here?" He asked me.

"It was alright. I miss my old friends though." I replied, stuffing another piece of bacon in my mouth.

"You should find a job, maybe you'll meet some people you'll really like." He said.

"Should I go look for one today?" I asked.

"If you want to." He said, picking up the empty plate and walking back into the kitchen.

I got up and ran back up the stairs, getting dressed. _I'm going hunting for a job._I thought.

_~~~~Walking around town~~~~_

I walked into a small diner. The bell on the door rang.

"I'll be there in a second!" I heard someone shout from inside the diner.

I walked up to the bar and sat down. A tall, dark haired 20-something year old in an apron came running up to the counter.

"Can I help you?" He asked me.

I stared at his face, maybe a little too long because he coughed to get my attention.

"Oh, umm, do you have any job openings?" I asked.

"We do. We need a waitress. You think you could do that?" He said, wiping down the counter.

"I sure can!" I said excitedly.

"Good. You start tomorrow. Oh, what was your name?" He asked.

"Korra. You?" I said.

"Iroh. Your first shift is tomorrow at 11am. I'll see you then." He said, walking back towards the kitchen.

I smiled and walked out of the diner, making my way home to get ready for Asami's party.

_~~~~~Before the party~~~~~_

I looked in the mirror on my way out of my room. I was wearing a bright pink high-low dress with black pumps and a white clutch. My hair was loosely curled and tumbling down my back**(PRRROOOOOOFIIILLLLLEEEE)**. I smiled before walking down the stairs and outside.

******Mako P.O.V**

_~~~~~At the party~~~~~_

I was sitting in Asami's room, waiting for the first few guests to arrive. I was wearing a red button down shirt with black dress pants, along with my Vans. **(profile) **I wondered if Korra was going to be at the party. Probably, I told myself.

"Mako! Get down here!" Asami shouted from downstairs. I sighed and got up, walking down the stairs and towards the front door.

I looked up from the floor and froze. Korra _is _here tonight.

"Mako, make sure that no one tries to grope Korra, alright?" Asami said, smiling. She was wearing a aqua dress with white pumps and had a white clutch. Her hair was curled and pinned up with a white barrette. **(again, PROFILE.)**

I nodded slightly, looking at Korra up and down. She looked beautiful, I thought. Korra smiled at me and walked inside. She hooked her arm in mine and pulled me away from the door.

_~~~~~Sometime after people started arriving~~~~~_

The music was blasting my ears and I was buzzed from a few drinks. Korra has moved away from me after about 15 minutes. I didn't mind though, she was new and she should meet new people.

"Don't touch me, creep!" I heard a voice shout from across the house.

I ran towards the sound, scared that it was Korra.

"Come back here, hot stuff." The guy said. I could hear the slur in his words.

"Get away from me!" The girl shouted.

A circle formed around the two people. I pushed my way through the crowd. It was Korra and Moto Teika, a member of the football team. I ran towards Korra, grabbing her and pulling her away from Moto. I pulled her away from the crowd and brought her upstairs, to Asami's room.

"Korra, are you alright?" I asked as I shut the door to the room.

She nodded. "Thank you for saving me.." She sat down on the bed.

"Don't worry about it, Korra." I said, sitting down on the bed next to Korra.

**Korra P.O.V**

I was talking to Nao, a soccer player, when I felt someone grab my ass. I turned around and swung a punch. The guy ducked. I moved away from him.

"Don't touch me, creep!" I shouted at the guy.

He was stumbling. "Come back here, hot stuff." He slurred. He stumbled towards me, getting dangerously close to falling.

"Get away from me!" I shouted. I looked around. No one was helping, everyone was just watching.

An arm grabbed me and pulled me. I almost fought back, but then I glanced at the person pulling me. It was Mako. I let out a sigh of relief. He pulled me up the stairs and into a bedroom.

"Korra, are you alright?" He asked me, shutting the door behind me.

I nodded slightly. "Thank you for saving me.." I said as I sat down on the bed.

"Don't worry about it, Korra." He said, sitting down next to me.

I relaxed and placed my hands on the bed. One of my hands ended up on top of Mako's. I froze for a second, not knowing what to do. I looked away from Mako. I could feel his stare burning into the back of my skull.

I slowly turned my head back towards Mako. Our eyes locked and we were both leaning in. Our lips touched and fit perfectly. I moved my hands to his waist, and Mako did the same.

We were so into kissing each other that neither one of us heard the door open.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry!" I heard someone say.

I jumped back from Mako, placing my hands in my lap. I looked up at the person who had walked in. It was Bolin.

"I uh, gotta get going now anyways..." I said, standing up. I looked back at Mako "See you tomorrow?" I asked him.

He nodded at me. "See you tomorrow." He said.

I left the room and went home.

**Mako P.O.V**

"I uh, gotta get going new anyways..." Korra said, standing up. _Don't go. _I thought. I watched her walk towards the door, glaring at Bolin. She glanced back at me. "See you tomorrow?" She asked me.

I nodded. "See you tomorrow." I smiled.

She left the room.

"Bo, did you _have _to interrupt us?" I said angrily.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you two were in here!" He apologized. "But don't you think it's a bit early for you two to be kissing and stuff? I mean, you guys barely know each other."

I glared at him.

"Alright, alright. I'll go. See you at home, Mako." He said as he walked out of the bedroom door.

**Korra P.O.V**

I started the car and pulled out of the huge pile of cars in front of Asami's house. I drove home and went inside, changed into pajamas, and laid down on my bed. I thought about what had happened less than an hour ago. I heard my door open and I sat up. It was Howl.

"You're back early." He said, sitting down on the other side of my bed.

"Yeah, well it was a boring party." I lied. It was a good party, just unexpected things happened.

"That sucks." Howl said.

"Oh, I got a job today, by the way." I told him.

"Really? That's great! Congratulations." He replied.

"Mind leaving? I'm a bit tired and I would like to sleep." I yawned.

"No problem. Want me to turn your light off?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

He walked out of my room and flicked the light off. I fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**A/N: So, if you can't tell, Mako won the votes. Iroh came in second. I hope you like this chapter. Will update soon, I promise!**

_**VOTING RULES RECAP:**_

**1. You can only vote for one person.**

**2. ****Don't leave a review saying "I just don't want her to end up with Bolin" or something along those lines.**

**3. Your vote will only count if you review for the newest chapter.**

_**You can vote for ANYONE AT ALL.**_

**Example:**

**Bolin**

**Mako**

**Iroh**

**Asami**

**Tahno**


	3. Chapter 3 - Awkward Times

**I am back!**

* * *

_Chapter 3 - Awkward Times_

**Mako P.O.V**

I was pacing back and forth in my bedroom from wall to wall. Was Bolin right? He was. Korra and I shouldn't have kissed. It was a mistake.

"Mako! Come on! You have to take me to work!" Bolin shouted from downstairs.

I sighed and ran down the stairs. "Let's go." I said, quickly walking out the front door of the house and got in my car, Bolin trailing behind.

I drove him to work, thinking about Korra then entire way.

"See you after work, Mako!" Bolin said happily as he got out of the car.

**Bolin P.O.V**

I walked into Narook's Noodles, the diner I worked at. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Korra.

"Korra! What're you doing here?" I asked her.

She spun around in the bar stool. "Hi Bolin! I work here. What are _you _doing here?" She asked in return.

"I work here as well." I said, smiling and walking behind the counter and putting my apron on. "Ready for the lunch rush?" I asked.

"Lunch rush...?" She said hesitantly.

"Korra, it's a diner that everyone loves. There is a _huge _lunch rush." I said. "C'mon. I'll show you what tables you have." I walked out from behind the counter and motioned Korra to follow me. She got up from the bar stool and followed me. I showed her all the tables she would have to manage.

"Are you serious?! 10 tables?! You have to be kidding." Korra said.

"Hey, I have 17 tables, so you have no room to talk." I replied, laughing at Korra's remark.

She shoved me lightly. "Shut up." She said.

"Hey, no rough housing on the clock!" Iroh said, walking out from the kitchen.

"Sorry, Iroh." I said.

"I'm only joking, Bolin." Iroh laughed.

I nodded and started to set the tables. Narooks was just about to open.

_~~~~~~After the lunch rush~~~~~~_

"My god, my feet kill!" Korra exclaimed.

"You'll get used to it." Iroh said loudly from the kitchen.

I smiled. Iroh was the kind of person who could be serious one minute, then sarcastic and funny the next.

"Well, my shift is over." I said, taking off my apron. I looked at Korra. "I'll see you tomorrow at school?" I asked.

She nodded and took off her apron as well. "See you tomorrow, Bolin." She left.

I pulled out my cell phone to call Mako and tell him that my shift was over, but when I looked out of the diner's window, I saw Mako's car, already parked outside. I shoved my phone back in my pocket and said goodbye to Iroh.

**Mako P.O.V**

I was looking at my phone, waiting for Bolin to come outside. I glanced up and looked in the diner's windows. I saw Bolin talking to a girl. I smiled slightly.

The girl turned around and my jaw dropped. It was Korra. _What the hell is she doing_ _here?_ I asked myself. Korra walked out of the diner. I got out of the car.

"Korra!" I said, trying to get her attention as she walked towards her car.

Korra stopped and turned to look at me. She smiled and waved. "Hey Mako, what's up?" She asked me.

"Not much, just picking Bolin up from work. What about you?" I asked nervously.

"Just got off my shift here. And my feet kill." She replied.

"You work here?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I got the job yesterday." She said. "Listen, Mako, I walked to talk to you about yesterday."

"What about it?" I asked.

"I just don't want things to be... well... awkward between us." She confessed.

"Nothing is awkward. We shouldn't have kissed anyways. He barely know each other." I said, nervous about her reaction to what I had said.

"Uhm, yeah. Look, I have to get going." She bit her lip. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." She smiled and walked towards her car again. She got in a drove off.

I sighed and walked back to my car. Where the hell was Bolin? I thought. He was _still _talking to Iroh. I honked the car horn and he jumped from inside the diner. He waved to Iroh and walked outside and got in the car.

"It's about time." I said, frustrated.

"Sorry. Iroh and I were talking." Bolin said.

I started the car and drove home.

* * *

_**The Next**** Day**_

**Korra P.O.V**

I got up and got dressed. Today I was wearing a crop top that said "Wild Spirit" and pink skinny jeans. I had a black jersey jacket on along with white combat boots, and I had my floral print backpack on. **(profile!) **I walked down stairs and and out the front door, saying goodbye to my parents.

"Took you long enough to get out her, Korra." Howl said.

I shoved him. "Shut up." I said.

He laughed and started the car. He drove to the school and parked in the school parking lot. I hopped out of the car and slung my bag over my shoulder. _It's the second day, Korra, you can do this,_ I told myself. I walked in the school, trying to be as calm as possible.

"Korra! Hey!" I heard someone say from behind me.

I turned around and saw Asami. I smiled and waved. Asami walked up to me and smiled back.

"Soooo..." She started. "How was the kiss with Mako?" She asked.

My eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" I asked slowly.

She laughed. "Oh come on! Tell me!" She pleaded.

I sighed. "It was... Okay..." I confessed.

"What was okay?" Someone asked. Asami and I turned our heads to see who it was. It was Bolin.

"Oh nothing." I smiled.

"We're talking about Korra and Mako's kiss." Asami said over me. I glared at her. Bolin's green eyes went wide.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry for walking in on you two!" Bolin said, his crystal green eyes getting wider.

"How many people know about this?!" I asked.

Bolin looked down. "I dunno..." He mumbled.

"Ugh!" I said in frustration.

The bell rang. Thank _god _it rang. I got to class quickly as possible. I walked into the classroom for science and sat down. Mako came in a few seconds later and sat down next to me. Of _course_ I had to be partnered with Mako. I looked down and glanced up after a few minutes. Everyone, and I mean _EVERYONE_ was staring at me. I looked back down at my textbook. The science teacher always came in late, but couldn't he have come in a few minutes earlier? This was killing me.

"Just act like you don't see them." Mako whispered into my ear. I jumped. I hadn't known he was so close to me. At that second, the teacher had come in.

"Alright class, open up your textbooks to page 57..." He began.

_~~~~~~Lunch~~~~~~_

I sat down at Howl's table of new friends today. They were all members of the football team, just like Howl. When I sat down completely, everyone at the table was staring at me. I stared back. Eventually they looked away.

"Guys, this is Korra, my little sister." Howl introduced me.

"We're twins." I corrected him. "He's older by 23 minutes." I said, self righteously.

They all laughed.

"I'm Hira." A guy from across the table stuck his hand out.

"So formal." I laughed, showing my teeth. I shook his hand.

"And this is Azzuen, and Treill." Hira used his large hands to gesture towards who I think was Azzuen. He had black hair and was bulky, and to Treill who had blonde hair and was tall, from what I could tell.

"Nice to meet you." I said, smiling and waving slightly.

"So, Korra, why aren't you sitting with your friends?" Howl asked me.

"Oh, uhm..." I started. I tried to think of an excuse. Howl smiled at me. God, did he know too?

"I knew it. You and Mako _did_ kiss!" Howl exclaimed.

"Quiet!" I shushed him.

Azzuen, Treill, Hira, and Howl were all laughing.

"Shut up! Alright?" I said, letting out a sigh of frustration.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Azzuen said through his laughter. I shot a glare at him.

"Fine. I'll go sit with my friends." I said, picking up my tray of food and making my way across the cafeteria. I sat down at the table next to Tahno. They made room for me.

"Where have you been?" Mako asked me.

"I was sitting with my brother." I said quietly.

I heard Mako sigh. "Korra, can I talk to you in private real quickly?" Mako asked.

I nodded and got up and walked into the hallway, Mako right behind me.

"I thought you said you didn't want things to be awkward between us." He said, his amber eyes locking with my blue ones.

"Ugh, I'm trying to make things _not _awkward between us." I said, frustrated.

"Korra, let's just forget that ever happened, alright? Lets just act like we just met." He suggested.

I smiled. "Hi, I'm Korra." I said, holding back a laugh.

"I'm Mako." He replied, smiling back at me, showing his white top teeth.

"Could you show me to where Bolin sits at lunch?" I asked, now laughing.

"Sure thing." He said, gesturing me to follow along.

I laughed again. Asami eyed me as I walked back towards the table. I grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled back.

_~~~~~~~After school~~~~~~~_

I slung my backpack over my shoulder, walking through the doorway of my last class, English, and into the hallways. The day was _finally _over. I walked out of the school and into the school parking lot.

"Korra! Come here!" I heard a voice shout.

I spun on my heels to see who it was. Hira was leaning up against a car. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Have you seen your brother? I was looking to talk to him." He asked me.

"Haven't seen him. I was going to look for him as well." I said.

"Oh, want to wait with me?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sure," I said.

We talked about how I was liking the new school if I had any friends, then we talked about him for a little while, until Howl showed up.

"Hey, Korra. Ready to go? Sorry for taking so long. I had to talk to one of my teachers." Howl said.

"Uh, yeah I'm ready to go." I said, slinging my backpack over my shoulder once again. "I'll see you later, Hira." I said.

"Sounds good." He replied, giving me a wave.

I walked over to Howl's car and got in.

"Long day. Need sleep." I said, groaning.

"Oh hush. We'll be home soon." Howl said, rolling his eyes.

**Hira P.O.V**

I watched Korra walk away, towards Howl's car. Her hair was blowing in her face, which I smiled at. She was beautiful from the front and the back, from head to toe she was gorgeous.

I looked down in embarrassment. I shouldn't be thinking about her like that. Her brother would kill me if I liked Korra. I took my car keys out of my pocket and unlocked my car. I got in and started the car and drove home. Korra should be the _last _thing on my mind.

**Mako P.O.V**

I had my phone in my hand. I started to dial Korra's home phone number, that I found in the phonebook **(anyone else remember those things? the things that you had to look up phone numbers in? no? oh. alright then.) **and every time the number was typed into my phone, I would just erase the number. _Korra is a friend, Mako._ I told myself. I let out a sigh of frustration. _You're such a whimp, Mako._ A voice in my head told me.

"Ugh!" I shouted as I started to dial the number, yet again. Only this time was different. I hit the call button and brought the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I heard someone asked over the phone.

"Uhm. Yeah, hi. Is Korra there?" I asked, hesitantly.

"This is her. Who is this?" Korra asked.

"It's Mako." I said. I heard her stop breathing for a second.

"Hey Mako, what do you need?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out for a while. Y'know, to get to know each other." I added.

"Uh sure. One question, how did you get this number." She asked.

"Oh, uh. Remember the thing called the phone book? Well, yeah."

"Oh.. Alright. What's your address?" Korra asked me.

"865 Cranberry Road." I told her.

"See you in a little bit... If I don't get lost..." She said.

"Oh! Do you want me to come get you? That might be a better idea-"

"No." She said, cutting me off. "My mom would be asking so many questions and telling embarrassing stories. That is the _last _thing I want to happen. I'll find my way, don't worry. See you in a bit." She hung up the phone.

I let out a sigh of relief. I looked around my room for a split second and my amber eyes went wide. I have about 15 minutes to clean up this room. I started to grab every single piece of clothing and threw them in my closet. I rushed around for longer than I thought, cleaning up all that I could. The doorbell rang and I froze.

"I'll get it! Don't worry!" Bolin shouted from downstairs. "K-Korra?" I heard Bolin say from downstairs. "Yeah, Mako's up in his room. Third door on your right." I heard the front door shut and footsteps started to come up the stairs. I sat down on my bed and wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans. My bedroom door opened.

**Korra P.O.V**

"Hey Korra." Mako said as soon as I opened the door. I almost jumped.

"Hey." I replied. Mako stood up.

I looked around Mako's room. There were posters of bands that I knew, but didn't listen to because they were all pop bands. One poster caught my eye though, it was of The Goo Goo Dolls.

"You like The Goo Goo Dolls?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yeah. I play their songs a lot. I'm not the best at singing, or playing for that matter, but I'm okay, I guess." Mako said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away.

"Can you sing a song for me?" I begged.

"Uhmm, I guess I could..." He said, grabbing his guitar. He started to play, looking down at the guitar.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_  
_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_  
_And I don't wanna go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_  
_And all I can breathe is your life_  
_When sooner or later it's over_  
_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

Mako stopped singing for a second and looked up at me.

"Keep singing." I said quietly, staring directly at him.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_  
_Or the moment of truth in your lies_  
_When everything feels like the movies_  
_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_  
_I just want you to know who I am_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

"So, uhm, yeah." Mako said, leaning the guitar against his bed. "Did you like it?" He coughed.

"I loved it." I said, my voice barely above a whisper. Before I knew it, I was leaning towards Mako. Our foreheads were touching. I suddenly realized what was happening and pulled back quickly, followed by gasping. "Well! Uhm! Nice room you have!" I said suddenly, and a little too loud.

Mako was still in a daze from what had happened. "Oh, yeah. You like it?" He said, stuttering.

"Yeah, it's cool." I said.

"You want to play some xBox?" Mako asked me, his face red.

"Sure, what game?" I asked, walking over to the TV in his room.

"Grand Theft Auto 5?" He said, picking up the CD case.

"Prepare to get murdered, millions of times." I said, rubbing my hands together and grabbing a controller.

* * *

**Sorry that this is somewhat a filler chapter!**

_**VOTING RULES RECAP:**_

**1. You can only vote for one person.**

**2. ****Don't leave a review saying "I just don't want her to end up with Bolin" or something along those lines.**

**3. Your vote will only count if you review for the newest chapter.**

_**You can vote for ANYONE AT ALL.**_

**Examples:**

**Bolin**

**Mako**

**Iroh**

**Asami**

**Tahno**

* * *

**Please vote! :) **

**-Casey AKA InfinityLovexox**


End file.
